Applicant knows only of the use of a resistor or transformer to provide an expanded use of an alternating current motor, especially in timer clocks. These devices did not provide the results desired; they were limited to use for increasing the voltage to a single voltage. The resistor presents an undesirable heat problem and the transformer adds a costly item to a timer clock.